


The Dare

by ToshiHakari



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiHakari/pseuds/ToshiHakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre Vento Aureo. After a long day, Leone, Fugo, Guido and Narancia want to unwind in a bar, but when Leone spots a beautiful woman it triggers a dare with a very surprising outcome…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

The clock has already struck midnight when Fugo, Leone, Guido and Narancia walk into the bar, keen on unwinding after a rather stressful day. They are without their leader, Bruno, who promised he’d follow them as soon as he was done for the day, so the young men seek out a table further in the back and order drinks straight away.

„Man, Bruno sure does have a lot of work to do recently…“ Narancia sighs, stretching his arms around across the table in an attempt to fight his fatigue.

„We all have. I’m sure there’ll come a less hectic time, soon. Now take your hands off the table, we’re at a bar, not at home.“ Fugo says with an disapproving look in Narancia’s direction. The 17 year-old quickly sits up straight, his hands disappearing beneath the tabletop.

„Wow, would you look at _that_.“ Leone utters in a hushed voice and whistles in appreciation. They all turn their heads almost in unison into the direction of the bar where they see a very attractive, brunette woman wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt and tights, as well as dark, circular-head pumps.

 _‘No wonder she attracted Leone’s attention.’_ Guido thinks as he continues to stare at her with his teammates.

„I wonder if she’s waiting for someone. She must be, considering what she’s wearing…“ Leone mutters to himself. 

„Don’t tell me you’re thinking of approaching her?“ Fugo laughs, leaning over to him.

„I don’t know. Maybe. I could buy her a drink, talk to her… find out if she has a boyfriend…“ He’s smirking now and Fugo rolls his eyes.

„You wouldn’t dare to do that. You’re all talk, no deeds.“

„…want me to bet you on that? I’d be the only one from this table who would have the balls to walk over to her.“

Leone looks at him, his eyes sparkling with eagerness.

„The only one, is that right? I’ll bet you 194,000 lira* that it’s not you, but me who’s having the balls to talk to her. I’m in. Bring it, Leone. You in as well, Guido?“

Guido is hesitant for a second, but then he agrees.

„Why the hell not, count me in. This should be fun.“

They turn to look at Narancia, who watches them with an amused smile on his face, and hesitate.

„What? Do you guys think I’m the only one chickening out of that? Hell no, I’m in.“

„Do you even have 194,000 lira?“ Guido asks, but Narancia just silently reaches into the pocket of his trouser and pulls out the money.

„Bruno told me to keep this for him, but I’m sure he’s okay with lending me some, since I’ll be winning anyway…“ Narancia says in between counting the money, his brow furrowed and tongue sticking out subtly.

There is a moment of silence from everyone before they break out into laughter, not taking him seriously at all.

„Man, Bruno is going to whip your ass when he finds out about how you lost him 194,000 lira…“ Leone chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye. Narancia, however, just smiles.

„Well then, Leone, since you were the one to brag about how easy this is, how about you show us how it’s done?“ Fugo teases and motions for him to begin.

Leone is about to get up from his seat when he sees a man walking over to the woman, sitting down next to her and kissing her on the cheeks.

„Damn.“ is all he says and averts his gaze quickly, when the man turns around to look in his direction. " _Cazzo!**_ So she was waiting for someone!“ He blushes, clearly embarrassed that he didn’t even get up from his seat after all of his bragging.

„Well, that clearly counts you out, Leone… what a pity.“ Fugo laughs.

„Why don’t you walk over and buy her a drink… in front of her company? Might as well ask for a smack in the face, straight away.“ Leone spits back.

„Oh come on, maybe he’s just an acquaintance. Don’t be such a wimp, Leone.“ Guido says, chiming in with Fugo’s quips.

„I’m a wimp? Oh really, Guido? Why don’t you go over if you’re so brave, huh?“

„Man, you couldn’t even get up from your seat, let alone approach them!“

„Guys, calm down. You’re getting nowhere with this. Let me show you how it’s done.“ Fugo interrupts them and gets up confidently, about to walk over to the lady, when he hears Guido saying: „I don’t believe this…“

They all turn to look over to the bar and spot Narancia, who, while they were busy arguing, has made his way over to the young woman and the man sitting next to her and has struck up conversation with her. With their mouths hanging open in shock, they watch the „baby“ of the group whispering into her ear, which makes the brunette laugh, as well as ordering a drink. The man next to her appears to be asking Narancia something with a gentle smile on his face.

A couple of minutes later, Narancia shakes the man’s hand, kisses the woman on the cheeks in a farewell bid and smugly walks back to the table. He smiles triumphantly as he sits back down while his teammates still have a look of utter disbelief on their faces.

„I can’t believe what I’ve just witnessed…“ Guido says, shaking his head.

„…j-just… HOW?“ Fugo adds, unable to say anything else.

„…beaten… by him of all people… I… I…“ Leone stutters, his pride deeply wounded.

Narancia opens up the palm of his hand, looking from Guido to Fugo and finally Leone.

„I told you I’d win. Now pay up, guys.“

With grunts of disapproval and muttered curses, the young men pull out the money and hand it to the 17 year-old. Narancia immediately starts counting the money, almost all of it 10000 and 5000 lira bills with a few coins in between. As soon as he is done, he starts stuffing it all – save for the coins – into his top.

„…what the hell are you doing, Narancia?“ Fugo asks him incredulously.

„Well…“, Narancia answers as he continues, „…I thought it’d be fun to give myself money-boobs.“ He puts the last couple of bills into it and rearranges them once more before cupping the fabric, highly amused by his fake cleavage.

„…that is who we lost to. I cannot believe this.“ Leone mutters, while Fugo and Guido just stare at Narancia as if he has lost his mind. Fugo is about to say something, when he hears footsteps approaching. They all look up to see Bruno, who is having a very confused look on his face.

„What is going on? Why is Leone looking like he’s given up on life and why does Narancia have… boobs?“ he asks, his brows furrowed.

„We made a bet… and Narancia won. Kind of an embarrassing story I’m not keen on reliving through retelling, to be honest, leader. If you excuse me, I need some fresh air…“ Fugo says and drags Leone with him. Guido follows them shortly afterwards.

Bruno, still incredibly bewildered, sits down next to Narancia, who still plays with his money-stuffed „boobs“.

„Would you at least tell me what happened?“ he asks him and Narancia looks up, grinning widely.

„Oh, it’s nothing. Do you see the woman at the bar? The one with the dark brown hair?“ Narancia answers and points at the lady without ostentation.

„Yes, what’s with her?“ Bruno replies.

„She’s Antonio Colluci’s sister. You know, the guy who asked us for help with his business and who you introduced me to last week when I was the only one to accompany you.“ Narancia explained. „We had a bet going as to who would have the balls to approach her and buy her a drink. Leone chickened out when he saw her brother approaching, thinking it was her boyfriend.“ He chuckles. „Since I was the only one at the table knowing him, I knew that approaching her would be fine.“

„Narancia, Narancia, shame on you for fooling your teammates that way.“ Bruno laughs, shaking his head. „…you have a lot of potential to scam people to hell and back. How much did it earn you?“

„582,000 lira.“ he answers and Bruno has trouble containing a belly laugh.

„Well then let’s go and return home for the night.“ Bruno says and gets up from his seat. „Just… deflate your boobs, if you may.“ he adds and Narancia, who has gotten up as well, looks down to his chest, then quickly takes the money out.

As he follows Bruno out of the bar, he thinks about telling Leone and the others about how he won their bet, but in the end, he concludes, he probably won’t.

 _‘Happy Birthday to you, Narancia Ghirga’_ he thinks happily, disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> (*194,000 lira equals about 100€ or 129$)
> 
> (**’Cazzo’ – ‘shit’/’damn’; literally: ‘dick’ [do correct me if I’m wrong or used it incorrectly, I don’t speak Italian, but still wanted Leone to curse])


End file.
